Locuras Adolescentes
by is.ani
Summary: "- ¿Y si vamos a la casa embrujada a las afueras del pueblo? – Todos fijaron la vista en el pelinegro- Podemos ir a pasar la noche – Damien lo decía sereno." Luego se arrepentirían de entrar en aquel lugar . . . Creek/Bunny/Dip/Style.
1. La Propuesta

**"Locuras Adolescentes"  
><strong>_A South Park Fanfic._

**Disclaimer: **_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los magníficos Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Independiente de eso, la trama me pertenece a mí.  
><em>**  
>Summary: <strong>_"Stan y los demás deciden ir a un orfanato abandonado a pasar la noche. Se separan y todos buscaran el objetivo . . . un tesoro que se esconde en la mansión. ¡Amor, comedia y más!."_

**Advertencias: ****SLASH **_(¿Así o más claro?). Creek, Style, Bunny y Dip, puede que Tyde._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>_La Propuesta._

- ¡Craig!, ¡Craig!, ¡Craig! , ¡Craig! – Gritaba una multitud de alumnos alrededor de él.

- ¡Vamos McCormick!, ¿Qué acaso no puedes vencerme? - Decía el del gorro azul – Esto se vuelve aburrido.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Respondió el otro encabronado. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en una mesa uno al frente del otro con ambos codos apoyados y las manos juntas haciendo fuerza de un lado a otro – Si se vuelve tan aburrido, ¿Entonces porque no lo terminas y ya? – Dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona, desafiándolo.

El otro frunció el seño, ambos estaban aguantando la fuerza del otro, ni uno de los dos cedía.

-¿No tienes respuesta?, bien. Entonces lo haré yo. – Kenny empezó a ejercer fuerza al lado de Craig, este empezaba a ceder de a poco y cuando estaba a punto de ganarle, el ojiazul sonrió y con una fuerza increíble llevo la mano de Kenny al lado contrario, venciéndolo.

Enseguida se escucharon miles de aplausos y silbidos, Craig se paró de su silla al igual que Kenny.

- Bien, me debes 10 dólares – Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo victorioso. Kenny gruño y sacó de su billetera el dinero.

- Me vengaré Tucker, te juro que lo haré – Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su anorak naranja. Le encabronaba perder, y más si tenía que pagar por ello, pero había aceptado el reto después de todo.

- Ya, no te comportes como marica. – Dijo Stan mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros – Todos perdemos alguna vez – Sonrió. El rubio se la devolvió.

- Tienes razón, después de todo solo son 10 putos dólares. – Sonó el timbre de la salida y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y a salir del salón. El profesor de la ultima hora no había ido a clases ese día, por lo tanto tenían esa hora libre y ,como no podían salir de la sala, comenzaron a hacer apuestas y cosas así.

Salieron del colegio y se quedaron afuera mientras hacían un circulo decidiendo que harían esa tarde.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a empapelar algunas casas? – Dijo Cartman a los demás – La de la Señorita Selastraga está perfecta porque recién la pintaron.

- No creo que sea buena idea, mejor hagamos otra cosa como ir al lago a tirar piedras ¿eh? – Dijo Kyle, algo nervioso, no se quería meter en problemas y empapelar casas no era su fuerte después de todo.

- ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba que a los judíos no les gusta meterse en problemas. Prefieren quedarse en casa estudiando Hebreo.

- ¡Cállate gordo hijo de puta! – Le respondió enojado.

- ¡No estoy gordo maldita sea!

- Ya, ya cálmense – Dijo Token separándolos – Mmm … ¿Se les ocurre algo?

- Podríamos ir a romper vidrios a los autos que están en el basurero – Dio la idea Clyde.

- No, ya lo hicimos el Viernes pasado . . . – Dijo Craig pensativo.

- ¿Qué tal si . . . ah no, también lo hicimos – Aportó Kenny.

- ¿Y si vamos a la casa embrujada a las afueras del pueblo? – Todos fijaron la vista en el pelinegro – Después de todo es Viernes y podemos ir a pasar la noche – Damien lo decía tranquilamente.

- ¡Sí!, oí de ello. Es una mansión donde vivían huérfanos– Dijo Stan emocionado.

- ¿Huérfanos? – Pregunto Kyle.

- Si, huérfanos. Verán, hace mucho tiempo esa casa fue un orfanato, los niños vivían felices ahí y jugaban por doquier. Les daban en el gusto en todo, a cambio de que se portarán bien e hicieran caso en todo los que les pedían. Los niños eran cuidados por unos médicos que se dedicaban a experimentar secretamente con ellos . . . – Stan tenía aspecto sombrío y hablaba con voz grave para asustarlos, cosa que funcionó porque todos lo veían atentos y con cierto temor escondido en sus ojos.

- ¿Se los vi-violaban? - Dijo un nervioso Pip.

- Peor aún. Los llamaban uno a uno prometiéndoles dulces y golosinas y, cuando lo tenían bajo su poder ¡Zaaz!, los desmembraban pieza por pieza.

- ¡GAH!. – Se tiró de sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Y p- porqué no escaparon de ahí? – Pregunto Butters.

- Porqué los niños guardaban un tesoro en la habitación donde dormían, un tesoro que fueron guardando año tras año en su estancia ahí.

- ¡Bah!, eso es me-mentira, ¿cierto Stan? – Dijo un asustado Craig. Habían muy pocas cosas a las que verdad temía y una de ellas eran los fantasmas y cosas así, claro nunca lo iba demostrar al frente de sus amigos, por lo que fingía valentía.

-Claro que no Craig, todas las noches se pueden escuchar merodeando por los pasillos las almas de los niños que fueron asesinados. Buscando venganza por sus trágicas muertes y se oyen sus gritos de dolor pidiendo piedad . . .

- ¡Oh Jesús! – Decía un tembloroso rubio.

- ¡Muy bien!, entonces ¿se animan a ir? – Preguntó Stan feliz. Todos se miraron entre sí algo indecisos.

- Yo voy – Dijo Damien – Además, podemos entrar y separarnos para buscar el tesoro. Será divertido.

- E-Esta bien, yo también voy – Dijo decisivo Pip.

- ¡Y yo! – Siguió Kenny – ¡No me asustan los fantasmas! – Sonrió mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar.

-Y-Yo igual iré – Sonrió Butters mirando de reojo a Kenny.

- Nosotros igual iremos – Dijo Token refiriéndose a Clyde y a él.

- Si, no les tenemos miedo.

- Si Stan va, yo igual – Aportó Kyle. Stan le sonrió mirándole a los ojos "Será una oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Kyle" pensó interiormente el de gorro azul.

- ¿Tú irás Tweekers? – Le preguntó Craig al nervioso ojiverde.

- Yo . . . N-No lo sé. ¡Es mucha presión! – Se jaló mechones de cabello - ¿Q-qué tal si los fa-fantasmas quieren llevarme con ellos?, ¡GAH! ¡Oh Jesucristo!.

- ¡Tranquilo Tweek! – Dijo el ojiazul tomándolo por los hombros mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Como amaba esos verdes e inocentes ojos – Todos iremos y yo me aseguraré que no te pase nada malo – Le sonrió sutilmente como pocas veces lo hacía. Tweek se sonrojó y apartó la mirada "Simplemente adorable" pensaba Craig.

- E-Esta bien – Se rindió, ¿Quién no lo haría con esos profundos ojos azules mirándote? .

- Yo no iré – Todos se voltearon a ver al que había dicho tales palabras.

- ¿¡Qué! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Que no iré maricas, ¿Acaso no oyeron? – Eric no tenía ni un interés en participar, para él eso era muy de "niños" y no pensaba involucrarse, al menos, no esta vez.

- Pero Gordo . . . – Dijo Kyle - ¿Te da miedo? – Lo molestó.

- ¡No judío imbécil!, solo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando a los "fantasmitas" – Odiaba que le molestaran con que tenía miedo o algo así. – Yo ya crecí y no pienso estar juntándome con niñatos como ustedes.

- ¡Pero Cartman todos tenemos 16!, a excepción de Craig y Token, claro – Dijo Stan.

- ¡Me importa una jodida mierda! – Se encabronó y comenzó a marcharse. Clyde lo iba a detener, pero Token se lo impidió negando con la cabeza en silencio. Si Cartman no quería ir con ellos, que se jodiera, así de simple.

- Bien, como ya todo está listo, ¡A las 10 nos veremos en el parque! – Dijo Stan sonriendo. Todos asintieron y se marcharon a sus casas. "Esta noche será inolvidable" pensó mientras se vestía para salir a juntarse con sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! :3<strong>, _aquí con el primer capítulo de esta cosa que salió de mi mente en dos segundos. Ojala les guste y pronto subiré el otro capítulo. Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia es bienvenida, al igual que los Reviews. Cuídense mucho y ¡nos leemos! :D_


	2. El Plan de Token

**"Locuras Adolescentes"  
><strong>_A South Park Fanfic._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los magníficos Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Independiente de eso, la trama me pertenece a mí._

**Aclaraciones:**_ Muy bien, primero que nada el fanfic va a tomar varios caminos debido a la cantidad de parejas que tiene, así que si no hay mucho Creek al principio, no se desanimen porque tarde o temprano llegará. Otra cosa, el capítulo anterior fue como el _"_Capitulo Inicial", por ende no fue tan largo y mostraba la idea principal, así que desde aquí empezarán a ser más extensos y la historia empezara su ritmo. No los aburro más y nos vemos al final del Fic ._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>El Plan de Token.

- ¡Adiós Mamá! – Grito desde la entrada de su casa mientras salía cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vestía una polera color blanco con cuello terminado en letra "V", una chaqueta color negro encima, unos jeans ajustados color azul y unos tenis blancos de plataforma. Al ir caminando, se colocó su singular gorro y se puso sus audífonos escuchando música con su Ipod; se olvido del mundo por unos instantes siendo guiado por los ritmos y sonidos que entraban por sus oídos.

Comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos. Esta noche, sin dudarlo, se le declararía a su amigo de toda la vida Kyle Broflovski. No tenía idea cuál sería la reacción del pelirrojo, si se enojaría, si lo tomaría bien, si se alejaría . . . no lo sabía con certeza; pero la última opción era la que más le asustaba a Stanley Marsh. No podría hacer nada si eso pasara, simplemente no lo soportaría.

- ¿Quien será? – Preguntó el pelinegro con falsa curiosidad mientras una obvia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Alguien había tapado sus ojos con sus manos haciendo que todos sus anteriores pensamientos se disiparan – Será acaso . . . – Le tomó ambas manos y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a la persona .

- Ky-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Dijo mientras toda su felicidad desaparecía y cambiaba su expresión a una de notorio enfado y decepción por ver que no era su pelirrojo quien le jugaba aquella broma.

- ¡Pero qué forma de saludar! – Rió.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Volvió a insistir ahora soltándole con desprecio las manos.

- ¿No te alegras de verme Stan?.

-Quien lo haría, Wendy – Pronunciar su nombre le daba repulsión, frunció el seño – No me digas que ahora te quieres acostar conmigo ¿o sí?

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo!, yo no soy de esas mujerzuelas baratas que se acuestan con quien se les cruce – Marsh rodó los ojos "No, no con quien se te cruce. Pero si eres capaz de acostarte con todos los del equipo de Fútbol Americano." Pensó interiormente.

- Si no tienes más que decir, me largo – Se dio vuelta e iba a continuar su camino, pero la joven lo llamó.

- ¡Stan aguarda! – Se puso frente a él – Solo quiero que vayamos a dar un paseo y a conversar un rato, yo invito ¿qué dices?

- Tengo cosas que hacer – Respondió secamente y la evito de su camino.

- Si piensas que Kyle te va a corresponder, estás muy equivocado – Stan se detuvo de espaldas a ella sin mirarla, Wendy sonrió. – Se le declaró a Christophe hace unos días, dice estar profundamente enamorado de él. No me extraña, después de todo siempre fueron muy unidos.

- Eso es mentira – Dijo aun sin mirarla.

- Si no me crees pregúntaselo Stan, ¿por qué crees que no te dijo nada?. El sabe que tú lo quieres y no quiere hacerte daño, por eso no te lo quiere decir, pero ¿te diste cuenta que se ha alejado un poco de ti?, eso no es normal en Kyle y lo sabes. – A Stan le dolió lo que dijo, tenía razón. No sabía si en lo de Chris, pero si se había estado alejando mas de él últimamente, y eso desconcertaba al ojiazul – Yo solo te propongo que si él no te ama como tú a él, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y no solo como una amiga. – Comenzó a marcharse – Piénsalo. – Dijo antes de alejarse totalmente mientras una sonrisa victoriosa se veía en su rostro.

Stan se quedó parado sin darse vuelta mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿Era verdad todo eso?, hasta hace unos momentos estaba tan determinado para declarársele a Kyle y ahora, todo se había ido a la mierda con lo que había dicho Wendy. No sabía si creerle o no, tampoco si era verdad lo de Christophe, pero definitivamente había quedado muy confundido y desanimado después de aquello. Pensó que lo mejor en esas circunstancias sería ignorar a Kyle, al menos por esa noche porque no sé atrevería a declarársele con tantas dudas rondando por su cabeza, luego vería que hacer con todo aquello.

**l l l l l l**

- ¿Dónde estará este hijo de puta? – Preguntó un enojado ojiazul – Se "supone" que nos juntaríamos todos a las 10 en punto aquí en el parque y ya son casi las 11 y este cabrón no aparece por ningún lado.

- Demás que se quedo cogiendo con alguna tía de la escuela – Dijo Kenny mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda y cerraba los ojos – O también se la tiene que estar corriendo leyendo las porno que le pase la otra vez.

- Craig, ya aparecerá y Kenny. . . mejor no te digo nada – Dijo lo último con una gotita en la cabeza. Craig, Kenny y Kyle estaban en el parque al lado de un foco de luz mientras esperaban a Stan llegar. Butters, Pip y Tweek habían acompañado a este último a comprarse un café ya que estaba demasiado nervioso pensando en que habría en la casa embrujada, mientras que Damien, Token y Clyde fumaban y conversaban sobre qué cosas podría albergar aquel oscuro lugar.

- ¡Ahí viene! – Gritó Butters mientras todos miraban hacia la dirección en el que el rubio apuntaba, en efecto Stan venía caminando con la cabeza algo baja mirando directamente al suelo. El grupo de chicos se reunió y algunos de ellos lo insultaron de qué porqué cojones había llegado tan tarde si se suponía que él había puesto la hora para llegar.

- Ya olvídenlo, ahora, vamos a la casa embrujada – Dijo Damien mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una macabra sonrisa que hizo estremecer a sus amigos.

Los chicos asintieron y todos juntos se encaminaron rumbo al siniestro lugar.

- ¡Hey Stan!, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a su mejor amigo - ¿Sucede algo?.

- No, nada. Estoy bien – Dijo fría y secamente, cosa que asombró mucho al ojiverde ya que ese tono de voz solo solía usarlo con Wendy. Le dolía en el alma tratar de esa forma a Kyle y más cuando se preocupaba por él, pero era la única forma de alejarlo era ignorándolo.

-¿Estás seguro? .

- Sí . – Fin de la conversación. No le quiso insistir más para no enojarlo, ni tampoco se quedo a su lado el resto del camino para no molestarlo con su presencia. Le preocupaba ver a Stan así, él nunca actuaba de ese modo y mucho menos con él, su mejor amigo.

Luego de un rato, llegaron al tan ansiado lugar y Tweek aguanto un gritito de horror al ver la gigantesca construcción antigua que se yacía frente a sus ojos. Era una casona antigua hecha de madera, la fachada era de color blanco gastado y se podían apreciar varios vidrios rotos de las innumerables habitaciones que esta tenia. El patio estaba lleno de estatuas antiguas y se veía que nadie había cuidado del pasto hace años porque todo estaba seco y descolorido. La reja era grande y tenebrosa y estaba toda oxidada, tanto que era casi de un color negro-marrón, lo único que la cerraba era un candado con jeroglíficos extraños y un cartel enorme con las palabras "NO PASAR" en color rojo. Todos miraban con algo de espanto la casa, porque provocaba una sensación de inquietud y terror.

- Bien, entonces comenzaremos con la diversión – Dijo Kenny sonriendo ganando la mirada de todos – La misión de hoy será encontrar el tesoro dentro de la Mansión-Casa-Orfanato- Embrujado.

- Okey, ¿y cómo sabremos llegar a él? – Preguntó Clyde.

- S-Si, sin un mapa o algo así, no tendremos i-idea de cómo encontrarlo – Butters miró Kenny haciendo que el mayor sonriera sutilmente.

- ¡Por eso!, nuestro querido amigo Token trajo un mapa de ella – El rubio apunto a Token. Este abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un plano que desplegó sobre el suelo indicándoles a los demás que se agacharan para verlo mejor.

- Muy bien, estos son los planos de la casa. Se los quité a mi papá porque hace mucho tiempo trabajo en un caso para ver que iban a hacer con la casa, si demolerla o re-hacerla otra vez, pero no va al caso. Bueno, la cosa es que nos tendremos que separar en grupos de dos personas para buscar mejor el premio, la casa es muy grande y si vamos todos juntos no avanzaremos mucho que digamos – Habló mirándolos a todos mientras que estos asentían con cabeza – Okey, haremos 5 parejas de dos integrantes cada uno, cada pareja tendrá un Woki Toki y se estará comunicando con los demás integrantes del equipo, al encontrar el tesoro tendrá que avisar para que así salgamos todos y podamos ver su contenido. Todos iremos por distintas entradas buscando la habitación con él tesoro . . . déjenme decirles que ojala que Dios nos acompañe porque según lo que me dijo mi Padre en esta mansión ocurren cosas muy extrañas como dijo Stan y se han escuchado muchos gritos y cosas así desde su interior. – Todos tragaron saliva y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡Agh!, ¡mucha presión! – Grito Tweek exasperado mientras que su tic en el ojo estaba a mil por hora - ¡V-Vamos a morir todos!, ¡oh no!. Nunca pla-plante un árbol, ¡GAH! tampoco escribí un libro, obvia-me-mente no tu-tuve un hijo ¡Jesucristo! , al otro día va-van a encontrar nuestros cu-cuerpos y-y-y-y ¡AH! ¡QUIERO CAFÉ! – El pobre rubio estaba muy nervioso y se tiraba varios mechones de cabello mientras temblaba fuertemente, si seguía así de seguro le iba a dar un ataquen de nervios.

- Tweek ¡Calma! – Pidió Pip mientras con ambos brazos lo tomaba por lo hombros, ganándose una mirada no muy amistosa de parte de Craig – Ten, bebe un poco de café – Continuaba mientras le entregaba un termo color verde y este bebía el líquido rápidamente mientras de a poco sus fuertes temblores cesaban dejando los comunes que acostumbraba tener.

- Tweek si no quieres entrar, nadie te obliga, en serio – Dijo amistoso Clyde quien estaba a su lado y ponía una mano encima del hombro del aludido mientras este lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos verdes –Si quieres, yo puedo quedarme aquí a hacerte compañía mientras los otros entran – Antes de que Tweek pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Craig habló.

- ¡NO! di-digo, yo puedo entrar con él a la casa embrujada, Tweekers no tiene miedo si yo estoy con él, ¿no es así Tweekers? – El rubio lo miró y asintió enseguida con la cabeza. Le hacía hervir la sangre el siquiera pensar que SU Tweek estuviera a solas con él pervertido de Clyde, después de todo EL y nadie más que EL tenía el derecho de pasar un tiempo con Tweek, se lo merecía después de todo lo que le había costado convencer a Token emparejarlo con él en la búsqueda.

**. FlashBack . **

Todos asintieron y se marcharon a sus casas. Todos, menos él y Token, quería hablar con su amigo y saber exactamente qué harían la noche de aquel Viernes, después de todo, el moreno iba a ser el responsable de toda la "Misión Posible" esa noche porque era el que mejor razonamiento tenía. El ojimarrón le explico que harían emparejamientos para poder así moverse más fácilmente por la casa, a lo cual al ojiazul le dio una idea al instante aquel plan.

- Quiero ir con Tweekers – Dijo serio y sin vacilaciones mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?.

- Porque he dicho que no y no es no.

- ¡Por favor! – El semblante de Craig había cambiado de uno serio y despreocupado a uno infantil y juguetón, junto ambas manos y puso una cara de "perrito mojado" pidiendo con los ojos un "si". Con muy pocas personas se mostraba de esa forma y una de ellas era Token, su mejor amigo.

-¡Por Dios Craig!, ¿no crees que estás muy grande ya para pedir de ese modo?.

- ¡Es el único que funciona contigo!. Por favor emparéjame con Tweekers ¿sí?.

- ¿Con Tweek?, oye ¿no crees que sería muy "obvio" que justo pusiera a todos de pareja con la persona que les gusta?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó desconcertado.

- Mira, si a ti te pongo con Tweek, significa que tengo que poner a Butters con Kenny ya que si pongo a Damien con Kenny van a empezar a destrozar todo dentro de la casa, además a Pip tendría que cambiarlo de pareja y Stan quedaría con Kyle y- Explicaba haciendo señas con las manos mientras fue interrumpido

-Ya entendí, ya entendí – Se tomo el puente de la nariz – Pero por favor ¿no podrías hacer los cambios?, sabes que con los emparejamientos que hiciste nadie quedará contento y la búsqueda se arruinará, sin embargo, si lo cambias, lograras que todos estén conformes. – Él tenía la razón, lo sabía, lo podía ver en la expresión de Token. Sonrió mentalmente, convencer al castaño nunca había sido tarea fácil para nadie, pero si aprendías por donde pillarlo era pan comido.

- Esta bien, está bien, haré los cambios – Tucker sonrió – Con una sola condición – "Oh Dios" – No seré responsable de violaciones ni nada por el estilo – Le guiño un ojo, Craig se sonrojo débilmente y le estrechó la mano a su buen amigo de la infancia.

- Trato hecho. – Sonrió.

**. Fin del FlashBack .**

No dejaría que todo se fuera a la mierda por culpa de Clyde, no señor. Token notó la tensión que había se había generado en el ambiente, decidió interferir.

- Ya, ya, aquí no vale la decisión de ninguno de los dos, dejen que Tweek decida, si quedarse a hacer guardia con Clyde o si quiere entrar con nosotros. – Ambos chicos fulminaron con la mirada al mayor y luego se vieron a los ojos, si las miradas mataran los dos ya habrían muerto sus mil chorrocientas veces. Tweek miró a ambos chicos y luego se quedo cabizbajo pensando en que opción tomaría, era verdad que le daba mucho miedo entrar a aquel lugar, pero a decir verdad se sentía más seguro con Craig y aprovecharía de pasar tiempo con él . . . ¿Qué hacer?, no quería que Clyde se enojara con él por no hacerle compañía , pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de entrar con Tucker . . .

- Y-Yo . . . – Susurro, todos fijaron la vista en él incluyendo a Craig y Clyde – Y-Yo . . . v-voy a entrar a la mansión - Craig le sonrió - ¡P-Pero Clyde, n-no quiero que te e-enojes conmigo . . . ! – Dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, es tu decisión, además nunca me enojaría contigo por algo así. – Le dedico una linda sonrisa y Tweek se la devolvió.

- Muy bien, continuemos – Prosiguió Token, todos fijaron su vista nuevamente en el Plano – Tweek, Craig ustedes serán el equipo Lobo – Les entregó un Woki Toki – Damien, Pip, ustedes serán los Perros.

- ¿Porqué perros? – Pregunto Damien desconcertado.

- Asúmelo Damien, tienes cara de perro – El grupo rió.

- Tú maldito bastardo . . . – Apuntó a Kenny. Un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearlo, todos lo miraron con miedo .

- Damien, después matas a Kenny, ahora sigamos con el plan - Lo tranquilizo Stan.

- Bien, Stan tú y Kyle serán los Tigres – Stan miro a Token con algo de incomodidad, ¿por qué tenía que tocarle con Kyle el día que decidía ignorarlo?, si que estaba quemado y mucho. – Butters, Kenny ustedes serán los Conejos, sin cambios de nombre – Adelantó antes de que Kenny pudiera reclamar.

- Quien se ríe ahora "Conejo" – Se burlo Damien, Kenny solo callo mirándolo enojado.

- Y yo con Clyde seremos los Dragones. El equipo Lobo entrará por la parte de atrás, los Perros entrarán por la entrada de la derecha de la casa, los Tigres por la entrada de la izquierda, los Conejos por la entrada principal y nosotros los Dragones buscaremos por el jardín aprovechando de hacer vigilancia ¿Alguna duda?, ¿no?, entonces ¡vamos equipos! – Todos gritaron un ¡Sí!, algunos más decididos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos aceptaron. Cada grupo tenía una linterna y un Woki Toki, Damien intento abrir con sus poderes el candado, pero no pudo. Pip lo miró con reproche, odiaba que el hijo de Satanás usara sus poderes. Butters se acercó al candado y, metiéndole un clip, logró abrir el candado sin mucho esfuerzo. Entraron y cada pareja se dirigió a la entrada que le correspondía, esa noche sí que se iban a divertir . . .

**l l l l l l**

- Aquí los conejos, ya llegamos a la puerta, cambio – Dijo Kenny apretando el botón rojo del aparato. Butters estaba apuntando con la linterna la puerta viendo cómo podían entrar.

- Los copiamos conejos, cambio. – Dijo una voz proveniente del Woki Toki – Nosotros estamos entrando a la casa, cambio – Siguió Kyle.

- Jaja, conejos– Rio Damien por el aparato.

- ¡Cállate cara de Perro! – Le grito Kenny. Butters lo miro y se rió un poco, era gracioso ver a Kenny gritándole a un aparato.

- Chicos, tómense esto en serio – Dijo ahora Clyde. – Nosotros estamos inspeccionando el jardín, hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lugar, cambio.

- Okey, ¿cómo van los Lobos?, ¿lograron entrar? – Preguntó Kyle.

- ¡A-Aquí los Lo-Lobos!, n-no aún no logra-gramos entrar, ¡GAH! cambio – Dijo Tweek por el artefacto.

- Bien, nosotros les avisamos novedades, cambio – Dijo Kenny finalmente mientras escuchaba un Sí por respuesta de todos los demás. Se acercó a Butters quien estaba agachado inspeccionando la puerta alumbrándose por la linterna.

- Butters, ¿pudiste abrirla? – Preguntó con un tono dulce, raro en Kenny, pero si se trataba de Butters no era así. El nunca le tomo mucha atención al inocente chico, pero hace algún tiempo había comenzado a llamarle bastante la atención y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. El pequeño rubio sí que era un buen consejero y siempre sabia levantarle animo al mayor.

- N-No, aún no. Intenté empujarla, pero no pude hacer mucho. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y miraba directo a Kenny – También intente abrirla con un clip, sin muchos resultados, p-parece que nadie ha entrado en años.

- Mmm . . . A ver, quítate un poco – Dijo mientras le indicaba que se corriera del lado de la puerta, este a la señal se corrió y Kenny se quedó pensativo un rato. Comenzó a alejarse unos cuantos pasos y tomó velocidad, de pronto Butters notó algo en la puerta, tomo la manilla y la jaló hacia afuera abriendo la puerta, Kenny corrió al mismo tiempo que Butters la abría, así que como resultado Kenneth había pasado de largo hacia dentro tropezándose y cayendo secamente de cara al suelo. Butters se preocupó y entró a la casa acercándose a él.

- K-Kenny, ¿estás bien? – Lo ayudo a levantarse.

- E-Eso creo . . . – Se paró y se quito un poco la tierra de los pantalones, estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza. Butters solo se aguantaba una risita. De pronto ambos chicos se quedaron helados del miedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, detrás de ellos se había cerrado de golpe la enorme puerta.

- T-tuvo que haber sido el viento, ¿v-verdad Kenny? – Dijo Butters mirando a Kenny con miedo.

- S-Si, p-por supuesto Butters ¿qué mas iba a ser?, ¿f-fantasmas? – Río Kenny con nerviosismo – Mejor avanzamos - Butters asintió mientras alumbraba el interior con la linterna. El lugar por dentro era muy lúgubre y causaba escalofríos en los rubios, era un salón muy hermoso de la época renacentista. Al medio de la habitación habían dos escaleras hechas de mármol blanco que llevaban a un segundo piso, dentro de esta habían muchas puertas que daban a otros salones. Butters estaba maravillado con la construcción que tenían frente a sus ojos, era realmente una obra de arte, por su lado Kenny lo único que quería era encontrar luego ese tesoro y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>, _aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta retorcida historia _(xD)_, ojala hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Creo que quedo un poco largo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada escribiéndolo que una vez que lo empecé, no pude parar más _(._.) ._ Jajaja! Kenny se cayó, me dio risa escribir eso porque imaginarme la cara de Kenny con tierra me pareció gracioso _(xD)_ perdón si le molestó a alguna fan, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Kenny _(6).

_Con respecto a lo que me dijeron a un Review de que se parece a la canción_** 'Kagome, Kagome' de Vocaloid,**_ de hecho si, de ahí saque la historia para la casa (xD), un punto que se me habia olvidado aclarar, por cierto, gracias por las galletas (:3), estaban muy ricas. Bueno, creo que algunas me matarán por lo que le dijo Wendy a Stan, pero piénselo, si me asesinan no tendrán más historia _(e_é),_ así que piénselo bien antes de hacerlo Jajaja. Gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir con la historia (:D). ¿Que me dan con este capítulo?, ¿reviews?, ¿tomates?, ¿violaciones? _(D:)_, ¿aplausos?, denme sus opiniones. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y ¡Gracias por leer!._


End file.
